Love Reality
by heart dipped in invisible ink
Summary: She claims to have magical kisses. He just thinks she's delusional. It's definitely a fairytale in the making. Silver/Kotone


A/N: Soooooo….this is a really random plot bunny which all started with a picture of Silver in a dress and pigtails. Needless to say, the result was very interesting.

Warning: this is a crack fic that requires much imagination, so beware because some things will NOT make sense and will seem very abstract.

So enjoy!

Oh, and this is rated for Silver's dirty mouth. HA.

* * *

><p>The bus slows to a rumbling stop and opens its doors to allow people to get on. This morning is particularly crowded—probably due to the fact that it is rush hour. I languidly watch as a large crowd of people get on and squirm their way through the already tightly packed bus. A slow movement from the corner of my eye catches my attention—I turn my head and see a woman unsteadily walk down the aisle and stop near me to grip at the handle above her with a pained look on her face. Her stomach is slightly rotund and she unconsciously wraps her free arm it as if to protect from unwanted outside danger. As the bus begins to move again, her face seems to turn a sickly shade of green—and it seems like nobody near us notices or maybe they just really didn't give a damn about the pregnant woman. A wave of sympathy takes over me and I stand up abruptly, turning towards the woman.<p>

"Excuse me," I say as I tap her on the shoulder, "You can have my seat."

She gives me a grateful smile and sits down. "Thank you," she says with relief in her voice and in her expression. "Really, thank you. You're such a sweet and handsome boy! It's good to know that some mothers know how to raise their children," she gives her stomach a smile and looks up at me again and adds, "I hope to be able to be as good as a mother like yours."

I simply nod at this.

"Hey, hey…," she leans towards me and I bend my head down to hear her. Her russet locks fall across her shoulders and her warm brown eyes twinkle with a sense of happiness and mischief that makes her seem extremely young and innocent—she smells of pine trees and wildflowers. "You know, I think something really good will happen to you today. I just have a wonderful feeling about it!"

* * *

><p>Wonderful feeling my ass.<p>

I scoff as I rinse my hands in the sink of the bathroom.

Reasons as to why this is not my day:

1. Gold _somehow_ mistook me for a girl and tried to grope my ass.

2. I found Green and Red making out shirtless in the janitor's closet (not a sight that I really wanted to see).

3. Blue "borrowed" my homework for Pre-Calculus and _she never gave it back to me yet and dammit, I have to hand it in next fucking period_.

4. Sapphire managed to accidentally hit me in the face and now I have a _black eye_.

I sigh and turn the faucet off and move towards the paper towels only to find a _girl _standing there.

What the fuck.

"What the fuck," I say blankly.

The girl hops up and down excitedly and waves at me as her face split into a wide smile (as if it were _normal_ for her to be in the _boy's bathroom_). "Hi!"

Again. What the fuck.

She skips towards me and takes my hands in hers, leaning towards my face so she can—

"What the _hell?_" I yell—and no, my voice did _not_ go up an octave when I say this—and roughly push her away. My hand instinctively reaches up to touch my black eye and found that it didn't hurt to touch it anymore; a glance in the mirror showed that my face was spotless and bruise-free.

"I have magical kisses!" she chirps cheerfully when I turn to her in confusion.

Clearly this girl is delusional.

* * *

><p>"So basically, you're some freak child of Mother Nature with magical powers and you want to serve under my commands for nine months since I saved your life…?"<p>

Said freak child bobbed her head up and down with furious vigor.

"And remind me again as to how I _saved_ you?"

"Well you didn't really save me per se," she admitted bashfully, tucking a stray brown lock behind her ear, "But you did help me. If you hadn't given my mommy a seat on the bus, she would have puked out nearly half of my powers; which would then lead to me ascending the throne of Mother Nature and ruling with half the power that I actually needed to protect the Earth. And if I didn't rule with my potential, this world will perish from natural disasters like famines, flood, earthquakes, and oh! Maybe even…"

I stare blankly at her as she prattles on about things that sound too ridiculous and too stupid to even try comprehending.

"So until mommy gives birth to me, I'll be with you!" she concludes cheerfully.

Um. What?

* * *

><p>"Oh wow!" she gushes excitedly, clasping her hands together and stares in awe at the large mansion in front of her. "Silver! This is where you live?"<p>

I sigh exasperatedly. I had been hoping that she wouldn't have followed me home; but _no_, of course fate had to get me stuck with some crazy, delusional idiot. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I climb up the stairs to the front door and unlock it; she makes a move to follow me inside the house but I stop her with an outstretched arm and a glare. "What are you doing?" I demand. She blinks innocently up at me and answers, "I don't know…following you inside?"

I take her by the shoulders and push her back out and reply, "No you're not."

I slam the door in her face.

* * *

><p>"Silver!"<p>

"…"

"Siiiiiiilveeer!"

"…"

Outside on the balcony of my room, is that crazy girl—and yes, I still don't know her name even though she's been openly stalking me for the past nine hours. She pouts at me when I glance uninterestedly her way and bangs lightly on the glass. I look at the time on my laptop: nine o'clock sharp. I swivel my chair slightly to look her way and say, "Hey weirdo, it's late out now; don't you think you should stop this stupid joke and go home already?"

She ceases her incessant knocking and stares at me. "What joke?"

"You know, this whole stalking thing?"

"But I'm not stalking you! I want to be your friend!"

I turn back to my laptop. "Go home."

"Siiiiiiilveeer!"

* * *

><p>She's sleeping in a tree in my backyard. And I don't mean lying on a huge tree branch and falling asleep, I mean she's sleeping <em>in<em> the tree; it looks like she's attached to it and there's no way to pull her back out from the tree's embrace of random vines and its own branches.

Shocked, I slide open the door to the balcony to get a better look. As soon as I do this, her eyes pop open and she smiles brilliantly at me.

"Morning, Silver!"

Slowly, the branches and vines unravel themselves and she gently plops down onto the ground, skipping over to the spot underneath the balcony where I am standing. I open and close my mouth repeatedly, trying to word out what just had happened right in front of me. "You…the tree—the vines were…! Why the hell were you attached to the _tree?_"

"I told you, Silver!" she cried out cheerfully, waving her index finger at me as if to seem scolding. "I'm the future Mother Nature!"

"But then you shouldn't even _be_ here yet," I point out.

The weirdo rolls her eyes at me as if scoffing at my lack of knowledge. "Whether it is future or past, nature and earth will always be here. _That_ means that future, present, and past all co-exist equally on the same earthly plane, _therefore_, while future and past do not have do not have a role, they still exist, physically and or spiritually."

_Yes_, like _that _makes any sense at all.

"That sounds lovely," I comment dryly.

"It is! So you better treat me nicer since I'm going to rule the Earth one day!" she says teasingly.

This is when I turn around and walk right back into my room, making sure to lock the sliding door behind me.

"Hey! Come back here!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, weirdo—<p>

"It's Kotone," she says and pouts at me. "Would it kill you to call me by my actual name?"

I ponder this for a moment. "Yes, yes it would."


End file.
